


The Last Teen Titans: Robin's Nest

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Mar'i and her dad have a talk.





	The Last Teen Titans: Robin's Nest

May 2030

Mar'i hummed as she started to pack her bags for her moms house. A knock interrupted her humming.

"Come in." She yelled.

Her Papa came in. "Hey starlight, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up Pop?" Mar'i asked. She hoped he wasn't going to try to convince her to leave the Titans or something. They had their fourth weekend at the tower only yesterday.

"Have I ever told you why I choose the name Robin?" 

"Yes, it's cuz Grandma Mary called you her little robin before she died." Mar'i stated.

"Yes. I gave Robin to Jason because I wanted to show him that we were brothers. Tim tried to get me to become Robin again and I told him I couldn't. Then he asked me if he could be Robin. I said maybe. Then he saved me and Bruce. I called him Robin when I thanked him. Steph was sent to me by Bruce when she decided to be Robin. And then of course I gave Damian Robin directly. He, of course, had to ask me about making you Robin." 

"And I gave it to Helena without telling you. Are you upset?" Mar'i asked. It's not like she could just take Robin back from Helena.

"No. I'm sad you didn't tell me but I'm proud that you handed it down. You continued the tradition." Dick patted her hair.

Mar'i smiled. "Thanks. Which previous Robin do I remind you of the most?" 

"Stephanie." 

"But not you?" 

"Nah. You and Stephanie have a certain annoying charm I didn't have." Dick chuckled.

Mar'i rolled her eyes. "As if. Aunt Steph and I are just badasses." 

"Language."

Donna and her mom picked her up an hour later. 

"Where's Robbie?" Mar'i asked. Normally he came along.

"A date. Some nice girl from his school. Her name is Alexa." Donna said.

"She's very pretty and sweet." Kory said.

"Ooo let's go! I wanna be home when he gets back!" Mar'i smiled.

"I know that smile." Donna, Roy, and Kory said. 

Dick smiled sheepishly. "She takes a lot after me." 

Kory shook her head. "A little bit, sure. But she looks like I did when I was her age." 

"Ugh. Let's gooooo!" Mar'i whined. She wanted to see this Alexa who her brother took on a date.

Kory laughed. "Okay. Okay. We're going. Bye Dick, bye Roy." 

Donna lifted Mar'i up. "Bye boys, this is our daughter now." 

"Bye Papa. Bye Dad. Have fun missing me." Mar'i waved as Donna flew off the ground. Kory followed with Mar'i's bags.

Mar'i could fly; just not for long distances or as high as Donna or Kory. 

"So what does Alexa look like?" Mar'i asked.

"You'll see." Kory said.

"I just want the deets. Robbie has always been ya know… awkward with non hero or Amazon or alien people." Mar'i said.

Donna nodded. "It's true but you shouldn't talk about your brother like that. It's rude." 

"Alrighty."


End file.
